Mamori Hamil?
by Persona-Dee
Summary: Mamori bilang ke Hiruma kalo dia hamil dan anggota DDB pun mendukung kata-kata Mamori tersebut. Terus, gimana reaksi Hiruma? Dan ternyata ada kejutan di belakangnya! Kejutan apa itu? RnR please


Disclaimer : Yang pasti Yusuke Murata dan Riichiro Inagaki, soalnya kalo Eyeshield 21 punya saya, pasti nggak akan laku dijual XD

Warning : OOC, GaJe tingkat dewa, misstypo bertebaran dengan bebasnya, abal, patut dibakar. Tombol back menanti anda, kalau anda benar-benar ngotot mau membaca fic ini, silahkan aja. Tapi kalau anda kesal setelah membacanya silahkan banting HP, laptop, komputer, atau netbook anda. Yang penting saya sudah memperingatkan.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

"Emm, Hiruma sebenarnya..." kata Mamori gugup sambil memainkan jari-jarinya(?). Dan Hiruma ada di depannya, menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Mamori dengan muka sebal.

"Kau ini sebenarnya mau bilang apa sih manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma dengan muka gusar.

"Eh, itu..."

"Cepat sedikit kenapa sih! Aku mau latihan, manajer sialan!" bentak Hiruma, Mamori yang mendengarnya jadi kesal.

"Aku malu mengatakannya! Jadi maaf kalau lama!" kata Mamori dengan bentakan pula. Kalau di antara mereka tidak ada yang mau mengalah, bisa-bisa perang dunia ke-3 mulai lebih awal(?)

"Memangnya kau mau bilang hal sialan macam apa sih?"

"Sebenarnya... aku hamil..."

"Masa bodo kau mau hamil atau nggak" kata Hiruma sambil melepas mukanya dan membuangnya -plakk- eh, maksudnya sambil buang muka.

"Dan itu gara-gara kau" lanjut Mamori, ada semburat merah di pipinya.

Mendengar lanjutan kata-kata Mamori, Hiruma memasang tampang WTH andalannya. Bahkan mungkin bukan WTH lagi, tapi WTF.

'What the ****?(sfx:piip). 'Menyentuh' badan sialannya saja belum pernah. Bodoh sekali manajer sialan ini kalau mau membohongiku pakai kebohongan sialan macam itu. Buaya mau di-kadal-in' pikir Hiruma. Karena ada kata-kata yang tidak pantas dalam pikiran Hiruma, jadi Badan Sensor Fic Indonesia pun beraksi-emangnya ada?-. Dan akhirnya kita semua tahu kalau ternyata Hiruma bukan cuma setan dari neraka, tapi juga seekor buaya-kicked-

"Hah! Lelucon sialan macam apa itu?" kata Hiruma sambil mulai melangkah pergi.

"Nggak, ini serius Hiruma! Aku hamil dan itu gara-gara kau" kata Mamori sambil menahan tangan Hiruma.

"Jangan coba-coba membohongiku pakai kebohongan sialan macam itu, kau pikir bisa membohongi buaya sialan semacam aku? Lagipula kapan aku pernah 'menyentuh' badan sialanmu itu?" kata plus tanya Hiruma yang mengaku kalau dia itu buaya-geplaked- sambil menekankan kata 'menyentuh' dalam kalimatnya.

"Kau melakukannya padaku saat kita merayakan kemenangan Deimon Devil Bats dengan mengadakan pesta di kapal pesiar yang kau sewa sebulan yang lalu, kau ingat?" kata Mamori sambil tetap memegangi tangan Hiruma. Entah itu disengaja atau tidak.

Hiruma diam sejenak. Mengingat-ingat saat mereka merayakan kemenangan Deimon Devil Bats di kapal pesiar seperti yang diceritakan Mamori. Waktu itu Hiruma memang sempat teler setelah dicekoki sake oleh Doburoku. Pelatih satu itu memang sesat. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak ingat tentang 'menyentuh' Mamori.

"Aku nggak percaya kata-kata sialanmu itu!" kata Hiruma sambil melepaskan tangannya dari Mamori dan pergi. Meninggalkan Mamori dengan wajah yang H2C alias harap-harap cemas sendirian. Sendirian? Sebenarnya tidak juga.

Suzuna, Sena dan Monta yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan HiruMamo, keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menghampiri Mamori. Kemudian mereka berempat saling berpandang-pandangan dan melangkah pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa pun.

*~*MH?*~*

Latihan sore itu sudah selesai dari tadi, semua anggota DDB sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing kecuali Hiruma. Hiruma masih sibuk mengotak-atik laptopnya dengan kaki menyilang di atas meja sambil makan permen karet less sugar-nya.

Sebenarnya Hiruma sedang memikirkan strategi baru untuk anggota DDB, tapi dari tadi dia tidak bisa konsentrasi sama sekali. Beberapa kali dia terlihat sedang bengong. Tapi untungnya dia itu setan dari neraka, jadi dia tidak akan kesambet walaupun bengong(?) karena kalau dipikir-pikir, setan macam apa sih yang mau masuk ke dalam badan setan lain yang lebih mengerikan?-kicked-

"Apa hal sialan yang dibilang manajer sialan itu benar? Waktu itu aku memang teler sih, tapi aku nggak ingat sama sekali kalau aku pernah menyentuh badan sialan-nya" gumam Hiruma sambil meremas(?) rambut blonde-nya.

Segera setelah itu, Hiruma mematikan laptopnya, membereskan kertas-kertas bekas coretannya tadi, lalu mengunci pintu ruang klub dan pulang ke rumahnya.

*~*MH?*~*

Keesokan sorenya semua anggota DDB latihan seperti biasa. Tapi dari tadi Hiruma selalu saja salah melakukan pass ke Monta atau ke Taki. Tidak ada yang protes ke Monta atau pun Taki, karena mereka tahu yang salah itu Hiruma. Mereka sendiri heran, tumben-tumbennya Hiruma kehilangan konsentrasi seperti ini. Saat latihan sudah selesai, dan semuanya sedang ganti baju kecuali Hiruma, mereka mulai ngerumpi seperti ibu-ibu di pasar-dor!-

"Hei, hei, kau lihat Hiruma tadi?" tanya Togano.

"Iya. Dia kehilangan konsentrasi" jawab Jumonji.

"Dia jadi salah terus melempar pass-nya" sambung Kuroki.

Semua anggota DDB, Suzuna, dan Mamori saling pandang-pandangan.

"Ahahaa~, bagaimana kalau sehabis ini kita beri Hiruma terasi? Supaya dia lebih konsentrasi" usul Taki sambil muter-muter GaJe.

Segera setelahnya, Taki pun terjebak di lokernya sendiri karena Suzuna beserta ke-3 bersaudara Haha menguncinya di loker milik Taki. Benar-benar ironis...

Di saat itulah Hiruma tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruang klub. Suasana di dalam ruangan itu langsung berubah horor. Mereka mengira kalau Hiruma pasti akan menembaki mereka dengan AK-47 yang dengan setia nangkring di bahunya karena sudah berani menggosipinya. Tapi kenyataannya malah terbalik.

Hiruma berjalan melewati mereka semua seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa walaupun sebenarnya Hiruma dengar semua yang anggota DDB bilang soal dia. Tapi Hiruma sendiri malah bersikap tidak peduli. Anggota DDB mulai berpikir kalau ide Taki tadi tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba. Siapa tahu kalau Hiruma dicekoki terasi, dia bisa jadi Hiruma yang biasanya-geplaked-

"Hei, manajer sialan, setelah selesai nanti, kau jangan pulang dulu, aku mau bicara denganmu" kata Hiruma sambil meniup permen karet less sugar-nya dan mengotak-atik laptopnya.

Mamori mengangguk, dia kelihatan gugup. Anggota DDB yang lain dan Suzuna tersenyum penuh arti saat mendengarnya.

*~*MH?*~*

Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam saat semua anggota DDB keluar dari ruang klub. Setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi anggota DDB dalam radius 4 Km(kejauhan!), Hiruma segera menutup pintu ruang klub rapat-rapat, tapi tidak dikunci. Mamori yang melihat Hiruma menutup pintu rapat-rapat, mulai berkeringat dingin(emangnya bisa ya?) dan berpikiran negatif.

'Ukh, kenapa dia menutup pintu serapat itu? Semoga saja dia nggak macam-macam padaku' pikir Mamori .

"Sekarang, aku mau bicara tentang hal sialan yang kau ceritakan padaku tempo hari" kata Hiruma serius.

"Kan sudah kubilang kalau itu betulan, aku tidak bohong! Kau memang melakukannya padaku waktu itu"

"Kuakui kalau waktu itu aku memang teler karena sake sialan yang dicecoki padaku. Tapi nggak ingat kalau aku pernah 'menyentuh'mu" tegas Hiruma.

"Tapi kenyataannya kau memang melakukannya padaku, dan aku HAMIL" balas Mamori dengan nada nyolot sambil menekankan kata 'hamil'.

"Aku nggak percaya!" kata Hiruma dengan nada yang tidak kalah nyolot dari Mamori.

"Tapi kak You, ini semua benar!" bantah seseorang yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Suzuna yang berdiri di depan pintu klub. Di belakangnya ada Sena, Monta, Kurita, dan anggota DDB lainnya kecuali Taki, karena Taki masih terjebak di lokernya sendiri.

"Kenapa kalian masih ada disini?" tanya Mamori.

"Itu, anu, tadi kami diajak Suzuna untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan antara kak Hiruma dan kak Mamori" jawab Sena gugup. Setelah itu, Sena langsung ciut karena dapat deathglare dari Suzuna.

"Lagipula memangnya salah ya kalau menguping pertengkaran suami-istri?" tanya Suzuna dengan (sok) polosnya.

"Tentu saja salah, cheer sialan!" bentak Hiruma.

"Dan lagi..." kata Mamori.

"Kami bukan suami-istri!" bentak HiruMamo barengan. Tentu saja dalam kalimat Hiruma ada embel-embel 'sialan'nya.

Suzuna CS cuma ber-wow ria melihat kata-kata HiruMamo yang kebetulan bisa sama dan bareng pula mengucapkannya.

Mamori cuma bisa memerah karena diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Suzuna CS. Sedangkan Hiruma? Stay cool.

"Jadi, tadi kalian membela manajer sialan ini?" kata Hiruma dengan tampang BT sambil menunjuk Mamori. Mamori yang ditunjuk cuma mendelik kesal ke arah Hiruma.

"Ya jelaslah, kan kata-kata kak Mamori itu benar max!" kata Monta sambil menunjuk langit(?) seperti habis mencetak touchdown saja.

"Dari mana kalian tahu kalau kata-kata si manajer sialan ini benar?" tanya Hiruma sangsi.

"Yaaaa! Itu karena aku menemani kak Mamo memastikan kehamilannya 2 hari yang lalu" kata Suzuna.

Untuk pertama kalinya Hiruma speechless. Tidak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi. Di sini Suzuna sudah bersaksi. Jadi mau bagaimana lagi? Sepertinya mau tidak mau Hiruma harus mengakui hal yang sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak ingat.

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma.

Mamori kelihatan sangat senang seperti anak kecil dapat permen(?) saat melihat tanda-tanda 'give up' dari Hiruma.

"Tentu saja tanggung jawab" jawab Mamori.

"Tch!" Hiruma pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Mamori dan anggota DDB lainnya juga Taki yang masih terjebak di lokernya hingga saat ini.

*~* MH?*~*

Selama seminggu ini, Hiruma kelihatan bingung setengah hidup. Seringkali dia ketahuan sedang bengong, benar-benar bukan Hiruma yang biasanya. Sebenarnya ke-3 bersaudara Haha juga Taki sudah menyiapkan sambal terasi untuk Hiruma supaya Hiruma kembali seperti dulu lagi. Seperti usul Taki tempo hari.

Tapi sayangnya sambal terasi itu sudah habis duluan dimakan Kurita dan Komusubi sebelum sempat diberikan ke Hiruma. Akhirnya, Kurita dan Komusubi digelindingkan plus ditendangi oleh 3 bersaudara Haha ke tengah lapangan.

Oke, daripada membicarakan hal tidak jelas seperti mereka, lebih baik mereka ditendang saja dan kita(?) kembali ke topik utama*ditendang balik sama 3 bersaudara Haha* Ngomong-ngomong soal Hiruma, siapa juga yang tidak bingung saat dituduh menghamili anak orang? Yang pasti jawabannya adalah 'tidak ada'.

Begitu pula dengan Hiruma. Hiruma kan juga setan biasa(?) yang bisa bingung(emang setan bisa bingung?-geplaked-) Sikap itu membuat Mamori, Kurita, dan Musashi jadi cemas dan akhirnya mengadakan rapat dadakan secara sembunyi-sembunyi dengan anggota DDB lainnya plus Suzuna.

"Hiruma kelihatan stress ya?" tanya Mamori ke yang lainnya.

Yang lainnya cuma menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita akhiri saja max! Jangan buat kak Hiruma tambah pusing dengan rencana kita ini" kata Monta angkat bicara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, nanti sehabis latihan kita bilangnya ya?" kata Mamori meminta persetujuan.

"Baik!" jawab yang lainnya serempak.

*~*MH?*~*

"Tch! 1 masalah sialan belum selesai, masalah sialan lain sudah datang lagi" keluh Hiruma sambil berjalan ke ruang klub.

Hari ini Hiruma datang terlambat ke latihan karena harus mengatur strategi untuk pertandingan minggu depan, tapi sialnya dia tidak bisa konsen sama sekali. Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa kalau dia mau membolos latihan hari ini, toh tidak akan ada yang berani protes padanya. Secara dia kan 'the commander from hell'.

Tapi dia kan kapten, jadi tidak enak kalau tidak datang. Akhirnya Hiruma memutuskan untuk merancang strategi di ruang klub saja. Sesampainya di depan pintu, Hiruma membuka pintu dengan kakinya(emang bisa?). Tiba-tiba saja...

"**SURPRISE!"** teriak semua anggota DDB yang ada di dalam beserta Mamori dan Suzuna.

Hiruma cengo.

'WTH? Hal sialan macam apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?' pikir Hiruma.

"Kak You! Kakak pasti kaget ya tiba-tiba diperlakukan seperti ini?" tanya Suzuna sambil meluncur(ya iyalah, masa ngesot?-plakk-) ke arah Hiruma dengan inline skate-nya.

Hiruma diam sepuluh ribu bahasa.

"Se, sebenarnya ini semua sudah kami rencanakan sejak jauh-jauh hari. Ni, niat kami sih untuk menyenangkan kak Hiruma" jelas Sena takut-takut.

"Dan kami masih punya kejutan lagi untukmu lho Hiruma!" kata Kurita dengan semangat. Seakan-akan dia dapat kupon makan gratis seumur hidup(?)

Hiruma masih diam. Sepertinya dia masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Ternyata otak Hiruma masih memakai pentium 2, jadi kerjanya sangat lambat -ditembak AK-47 sama Hiruma sampe tewas-

"Kejutannya adalaaaaaah..."

"Kak Mamori sebenarnya nggak hamil!" kata Suzuna dengan semangat.

'Hah? Lelucon sialan macam apa ini?' pikir Hiruma.

Hening.

"Kak Hiruma pasti nggak ngerti max!" kata Monta ikut berkicau(?)-digaplok Monta- eh, maksudnya berbicara.

"Jadi sebenarnya..." kata Togano.

"Omongan kami tentang Mamori hamil itu bohongan..." kata Kuroki menyambung perkataan Togano.

"Soalnya kami ingin sekali-sekali menjahilimu Hiruma" lanjut Jumonji.

"Kami berpikir untuk membuatkan pesta buat kak Hiruma sebagai ucapan terima kasih kami selama ini" kata Suzuna.

"Ta, tapi kami pikir, kalau tidak dibuat kejutan, pestanya jadi nggak seru, jadi kami berpikir untuk men, menjahili kak Hiruma dulu" kata Sena ikutan nimbrung.

"Kalian menjahiliku dengan bilang kalau manajer sialan hamil?" tanya Hiruma.

Semuanya mengangguk.

"Ma, maaf kalau kejahilan kami ini keterlaluan dan menyinggungmu kak Hiruma" kata Sena takut-takut.

"Kenapa harus bilang kalau manajer sialan ini hamil? Memangnya nggak ada omongan sialan lain?" tanya Hiruma BT.

"Sayangnya kami nggak kepikiran omongan lain. Lagipula seharusnya kakak senang kan digosipi seperti itu dengan kak Mamo?" jawab plus tanya Suzuna yang lagi-lagi dengan (sok) polos.

"Tch! Siapa juga yang senang digosipi seperti itu?"

Mamori yang mendengarnya menundukkan kepala. Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, Mamori suka pada Hiruma.

"Wah, kak You kok tega bilang begitu di depan kak Mamo sih? Kak Mamo itu suka pada kak You loh!" kata Suzuna. Mamori mendelik ke arah Suzuna, tapi Suzunanya tidak peduli.

"Aku juga menyukai manajer sialan" kata Hiruma yang ngaku!

Semua yang ada disana cengo kecuali Taki, soalnya dia terus-terusan muter GaJe.

"Eh? Betulan tuh?" tanya Suzuna, antena di kepalanya bergerak seperti biasa. Tapi Hiruma tidak peduli.

"Kamu serius Hiruma?" tanya Mamori yang sekarang sudah berani mendongakkan kepalanya.

Hiruma tidak menjawab tapi mencium bibir Mamori singkat.

Mamori, Suzuna, Kurita, Komusubi, dan 3 bersaudara haha cengo, Hiruma stay cool, Musashi menutupi mata Sena dan Monta(tumben-tumbenan tuh si Musashi nggak ngorekin kuping-ditendang Musashi-) sedangkan Taki masih dengan kegiatannya tadi, a.k.a muter-muter GaJe.

"Kau masih perlu bukti manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma sambil nyengir lebar dan pipinya sobek(?)

"Ng, nggak, nggak perlu" jawab Mamori dengan muka yang semerah kepiting rebus dikasih saus tomat dan saus cabe(?)

"Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong, apa kau menyukai kejutan dari kami ini Hiruma?" tanya Mamori. Yang lainnya H2C menunggu jawaban Hiruma.

"A, aku senang sekaliiiiii" jawab Hiruma dengan muka terharu dan mata yang tergenang airmata.

Semua yang ada disana langsung merinding kecuali Taki.

"Eh, benarkah?" tanya Sena bersemangat setelah bebas dari efek merindingnya tadi.

"Tentu saja nggak, cebol sialan! Berani-beraninya kalian menjahiliku begini!" kata Hiruma sambil menaikkan kakinya ke atas kursi di dekatnya dan menembakkan isi AK-47-nya ke udara.

Dan pada akhirnya, malam itu, ruang klub Deimon Devil Bats yang baru pun menjadi korban amukan Hiruma. Untungnya amukannya Hiruma tidak merembet sampai ke gedung SMA Deimon. Tapi rusaknya ruang klub tidak akan menjadi masalah besar buat Hiruma. Keesokan paginya, Hiruma segera memeras kepala sekolah SMA Deimon untuk memperbaiki ruang klub mereka yang porak poranda tersebut.

*~* The End*~*

Dengan GaJe-nya

Deg! Gyahahahaha *gilanya kumat* satu lagi fic oneshot GaJe binti aneh yang ku-publish di fandom ini *pundung di pojokan*

Dapet ide waktu lagi guling-guling di atas kasur pagi-pagi sehabis solat subuh wkwkwkwkwk XD (so?)

Walaupun fic ini melebihi GaJe tingkat dewa, tapi kuharap, para senpai, readers, dan lain-lainnya masih bersedia untuk me-review fic ini flame juga boleh kok :D

Oh ya, aku juga mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah review, baca, dan nge-fav fic oneshot pertamaku di sini yang judulnya 'Perubahan Hiruma'(promosi). Makasih yaaaaaaa XDDD

Ya udah deh, aku mau kabur dulu sebelum di giles sama readers yang marah gara-gara ini fic so,

Review Please!


End file.
